Radiation detection systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, scintillators can be used for medical imaging and for well logging in the oil and gas industry. Composite scintillators have been proposed. In particular, a composite scintillator can be transparent and include a material having optical transparency. The material can be in the form of nano-sized objects having a size in at least one dimension that is less than the wavelength of light emitted by the composite scintillator. Further improvement of composite scintillators is desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.